While You Were Gone...
by empty14
Summary: hmm well this is about opera... and her love troubles. i based this fic on what was happening in my life so me = opera *lol* weird.. yeah umm please R&R but go easy on me!
1. Why Did You Leave Me?

A/N: I don't own any S02 characters.... yadda yadda yadda.... you know the rest, don't sue me... Umm this fic is about what I went through lately and I'm still going through something like this... please R&R and go easy on me seeing as i'm not really good at writing... More chapters coming.  
  
I sat there on my bed starring outside my window at the dark, starry Nedian sky in L'Aqua. It was the night before the final battle with the Ten Wise Men. I looked at the stars and wondered if maybe Ernest was looking at the sky too, was he thinking of me? I wondered if I would ever see him again. The thought of being away from him and the fact that I may never see him made me want break into tears, but then again it filled me with anger to know that he left and didn't even tell me where he was going and if he'd come back. It was a complicated feeling. I missed him so much but I was also so angry at him and sometimes I felt like I hated him but deep inside I just wanted him back in my arms.  
  
I lay back down on my side to face my room mate who was on the bed opposite to mine. He looked so different in his sleep. When he was awake he always looked so dark and angry, but now he seemed so peaceful and somehow kinda cute. Ha ha ha, Dias? Cute? I remember when I first met him at the Front Line in Lacour when we were fighting of Shin. He was quite arrogant and uptight then but there was just something about him right now that reminded me of Ernest but now I just wanted to forget all about him because it just made me feel so many different emotions and made me want to cry or break something, or both.   
  
I couldn't lie still in my bed, I kept moving side to side which sort of disturbed Dias I guess because he groaned, which to me ment "I'm trying to sleep, stop moving around". I didn't want to wake him up so I got out of my bed and went down to the beach seeing as i couldn't sleep anyway.   
  
I sat down on the cold dark sand and stared into the ocean. Tears fromed in my eyes. I don't know why because I wasn't thinking anything in perticular right now but I guess it was just my heart yearning for Ernest to return to me. "The battle for the universe is tomorrow and all I can think about is Ernest." I said quietly to myself thinking I should get some rest for tomorrow's battle or at least think of what I'm gonna do on the battle field. But I just couldn't. There were so many things in my head right now. I'm not that type of person who can just leave everything I'm thinking of, go to sleep and let the gods decide the rest. "Where are you Ern?" I looked up at the sky, "I need you."  
  
I lay down on the sand and just let the tears flow from my eyes. Not like I could keep myself from crying. There's no point anyway, I have every reason to be depressed. I tried to take my mind of Ernest for a second and surprisingly Dias was the first thing to come to my head after that. He was kinda strange. Well I wouldn't blame him after all, he did watch his whole family get slaughtered by bandits and there was nothing he could do to save them and the poor guy just blames himself. It always seemed like all the light inside him was gone and would never show again, but sometimes looking at him makes me think "what if he just needs somebody to talk to and hold in his arms."  
  
Actually, I thought to myself, Dias is kinda alright. I mean, he never takes any shit from anyone and he's just so... unique. I couldn't think of any other words describing him but all the darkness within him just made him not your typical male. He had something in common with Ernest but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about Dias reminded me of Ernest. Ah, Ernest, I opened my eyes to look up at the stars again. I noticed some constellations which were familiar. It made tears drop from my eyes again since I remembred looking at those stars back on Tetragenes with Ernest.   
  
We'd sit there on the hill outside my house with a bottle of Hassaku Tea - Ernest's favourite drink - and a couple of wine glasses and we'd just look at the stars and talk about how wonderful it would be to travel the universe together... and the next thing, he's gone.   
"Opera." I jumped up as I heard a cold, deep voice from a couple of meters away from me.  
"Dias? What are you doing here?"  
"Couldn't sleep." He said, "may I sit down next to you?"  
"Um, yeah sure." Dias sat down next to me and gazed out at the ocean.  
"Opera, you seem hurt. Are you alright?"   
"It's just all my feelings. I feel so many different things right now, I can't really cope with all of them at one time."  
"Is it about Ernest?"  
"Yeah, part of it."  
"Mmm."  
"I'm just worried about him. I know he'll be alright, he knows how to take care of himself but I just wonder if he still loves me and why he left me."  
"I feel that way too sometimes. About a girl I once knew. But in my case it's worse. She's right here but I know I can't have her."  
Does he mean me? Nah. No way, couldn't be.  
"Rena?"  
"No, Rena's my other little sister. I love her but in a different way."  
"Who do you mean then, Dias?"  
"Chisato..."  
"Ah, yeah Chisato, she's a cool chick."  
"Ever since I've met her I can't get her out of my head."  
"Well why don't you tell her then?"  
"Because I'm scared, Opera. I've lost my intire family and I'm scared to lose Chisato as my friend."  
"Dias, just take your chance. Your only regrets will be the chances you didn't take."  
"You're right. But what if she can't return my love?"  
"Well you think about that if she can't. But you don't know that for sure. Dias, tomorrow we're going to have the battle for the universe. The final battle. What if we lose? What if we all die? Then you'll regret not telling her how you feel while Indalecio is beating the shit out of you. Then you'll truly lose her."  
"You know what, you're right. Thank you Opera." Dias got up and smiled. That was the first time I'd seen him smile. "I'm going to go get some sleep now. Tomorrow I'll tell her. Tomorrow morning. First thing."  
"Okay Dias, good luck." I smiled back at him.   
"Aren't you going to sleep?"   
"Nah, I'll stay out here for a while. Get things sorted out with my mind."  
"Okay, good night."  
"Good night Dias." He went off back into the house to sleep while I sat there starring out into the ocean again. Dias, I thought. Hmm, I found a side to him that I always knew he had but I never thought he'd show it. Damn it! What have I just done? I told him to go after the girl he loves. I can't believe I just did that when now I'm starting to have quite deep feelings for him myself.  
  
  



	2. Before The Battle...

A/N: okay this is part 2... hey I'm enjoying writing this! YaY 4 me! I'm gonna try to write some more.... just hope you people will like it...  
  
I woke up with the sun shining bright on my eyes. "Aw shit!" I quickly realized that I fell asleep on the beach. My blue sleeping gown was wet and dirty and my hair was filled with sand. Not wasting any time I got up and went back to the house. "Opera! Where have you been darling?" Celine greeted me.   
"Fell asleep on the beach." I said shaking the sand out of my hair.  
"Darling you better go get yourself cleaned up," Celine said. "Remember, today's the big day."  
"You're right. I'm off." I went off to the bathroom to fix myself up a bit. I went inside to bathroom to find Chisato doing her hair. "Hey Chisa."  
"Oh hi Opera. God what happened to your hair?"  
"I fell asleep on the beach last night," I said with a slight smile.  
"What were you doing there?"   
"Oh just thinking and then had a little talk with Dias."  
"Ooh, speaking of Dias, I don't know what to do."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"Well, Dias told me today morning how much he loves me, but..."  
"But...?"   
"My mother wanted me to only have a relationship with a Nedian so I promised her I would... But I do kinda like Dias but I can't break a promise."  
"Aaaw I see," I said leaning against the sink.  
"What should I do?"  
"Well I think the best thing would be to tell him how you feel."  
"Yeah, but with all he said to me I'm afraid to break his heart. He's already lost his whole family and I will cause him more pain."  
"You're right but that's your only option unless you want to break the promise you made to your mother."  
"Okay, I'll tell him tonight."  
"Tonight? Chisa, are you forgetting something?"  
"Wha- Ooh! The battle! Oh no I forgot all about that."  
"Yeah, but we can't lose. I mean, we can.... but we CANT."  
"Oh yeah I get ya." Chisato said sarcasticly rolling her eyes.  
"I mean, the fate of the UNIVERSE lies in this fight. We just can't lose. We can't let our universe be destroyed."  
"Yes Opera you are right. But what if..."  
"Yeah, there's always a 'what if...' but we have to do our absolute best."   
"Alright Opera, well you better have a shower or something, get cleaned up and I'll see you later on in the office."  
"Yeah, later Chis."  
And with this Chisato left me to do my thing. I wondered what would happen. I stopped thinking about Dias and thought about the battle which would happen today as I got into the shower. It was just too much to think about. The fate of the universe is in our hands. The UNIVERSE, not just some town or even country... nor world, nor galaxy... the UNIVERSE. My head was about to explode. What happens if we lose? Nothing. EVERYTHING will become to dust. No not even dust. Nothing, it will become nothing. I have to fight this battle to the best of my ability. We simply cannot lose.  
  
A few minutes later I came out into the office where Narl and our party waited for me. "Opera, have a seat." Mayor Narl pointed to an empty chair next to Celine. He talked about the battle. We all promised to do our very best and Narl kept talking about how huge this is. And I agree. We're here to save the universe and thats exactly what we're gonna do.  
"So, everyone ready?" Mayor Narl asked getting up out of his chair.  
"Ready." We all said and stood up as well.  
"Then we're off to Fienal."  
And so we went downstairs where Mayor Narl explained how we would get to Fienal, the 'home base' of the Wise Men.   
  
We would travel by a Herush. A Hereldic beast like a Synard but one that travels underwater. I was hardly listening though, I was busy thinking about so many things. I looked at Dias who seemed reaally depressed. Well sure Dias always looked depressed but no, he usually looked 'angry-depressed' now he looked 'sad-depressed'. Chisato probably told him. Poor Dias.   
"Dias," I came up to him to talk while we were all standing and waiting for soldiers to prepare the Herush or something.   
"Opera.."  
"Is everything alright? Did you talk to Chisato?"  
"Yeah I did." Dias looked like he might cry.   
"Now's a bad time to talk about it ain't it... Right before the final battle."   
"Yeah it is." Dias replied coldy as he stared at the ground.   
"Dias, this is a very important battle. The most important we'll ever fight. Please don't let your heartbreak get to you while on the battlefield. Please. I know it's tough but you have to. For the sake of the universe."  
"Yeah. You're right."  
"Dias," I looked into his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Try to survive."  
"You too."  
"Alright everyone, we are now boarding the Herush. Any last words anyone?" Mayor Narl said.  
"Yes Mayor Narl, I got something to say." Chisato walked up to the front by Narl.  
"Go ahead Chisato." Narl backed up a bit.  
"I'm gonna make this short. Today us people of all races... Nedian, Earthling, Tetrageneian, Fellpoolian and Expellians all unite to fight the most important battle of our lives. Not just our lives. Everyone's. If we sqrew up, the whole universe gets destroyed so today we have to really fight. Put all your problems behnd you and focus on this one battle. I'm sure you all know what I mean so today we fight till-"  
"Till death!" I yelled. Couldn't miss the opportunity.  
"Till death!" Everyone repeated. Even Dias.   
"Alright so that's it. Come onto the Herush." Narl said and we all boarded the Herush.   



End file.
